Terra Firma
by LhWotton
Summary: Ma version du clan de la côte évoqué par Lincoln. "Un homme mystérieux s'infiltre dans le camps au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde. C'est le début d'un long cheminement pour Bellamy Blake et le reste des 100 qui vont découvrir ce que la Terre leur cache encore" Post "We are grounders part I" avec quelques modifications. (Résumé de merde)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Je suis venu rencontrer le chef de Ceux Qui Sont Tombés du Ciel._

En d'autres circonstances, Bellamy aurait fait valoir sa place, mais aujourd'hui la situation est trop illogique et terrifiante pour revendiquer le titre de chef. Un bref coup d'œil à Clarke lui a fait comprendre qu'elle non plus ne semble pas prête à assumer cette fonction dans un moment pareil. Personne ne le veut. Même Spacewalker, d'habitude si prompt à négocier avec l'ennemi fait une tête de dix pieds de long devant le spectacle.

Un type inconnu est assis au milieu du camp.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de situation que Bellamy s'imaginait trouver en se réveillant. La journée aurait dû être calme, ou plutôt habituelle. Il serait parti à la chasse avec Miller et les autres en fin de matinée. Il aurait perdu patience à les voir manquer des tirs à 5m d'un cochon sauvage alors même qu'un enfant aurait fait mieux. Agacé par ce manque d'efficacité, il aurait pris le relais en poursuivant la bête affolée sur un bon kilomètre avant de la rattraper et puis aurait réussi un coup parfait. En fait non, il l'aurait surement perdu au milieu de la broussaille luxuriante qui borde le sud du camp. Mais puisque seule son imagination atteste la véracité de cette partie de chasse, disons qu'il aurait attrapé l'animal.

_Je suis venu rencontrer le chef de Ceux Qui Sont Tombés du Ciel._

Ce type habillé de haillons ne devrait pas être là, et ne pas ruiner cette matinée. Pas après une nuit si paisible, la première depuis des jours, des semaines peut-être. Pas de fille(s)à cajoler, pas de veille sur le mur d'enceinte, pas de bruits étranges au milieu de la nuit, pas de blonde en furie venu le contre dire. Une nuit parfaite, seulement lui et la partie inconsciente de son cerveau qui lui renvoie des images de sa vie sur l'Arc, avant la mort de sa mère, avant le bal, avant les emmerdes. Une nuit reposante, agréable, pas trop froide, juste assez pour le faire se blottir confortablement au milieu de son lit.

«Bellamy… On a un problème. »

C'est tout ce que lui a dit Miller en le tirant du sommeil. Sur le coup il a failli l'envoyer se faire mettre avec un mot bien senti. Et puis il a vu sa tête, blême. Il lui a demandé des explications, des précisions, quelque chose pour expliquer l'urgence, et surtout pour justifier de façon valable qu'on puisse mettre un terme à son sommeil de plomb. « … Il vaut mieux que tu viennes voir. »

Enfoiré de Miller, tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire. L'urgence apparente n'a pas suffi à lui donner de l'entrain. Il s'est levé péniblement, repoussant ses couvertures avec violence l'air de dire « T'as plutôt intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine. Je dormais… La première fois que ce mot semble avoir du sens depuis qu'on est arrivé dans ce nid à emmerdes ! ». Miller n'a pas bronché, même devant l'humeur massacrante de son leader, il est resté campé devant la bâche qui protège l'intérieur de la tente de la morsure du froid. Pour que Miller ne parte pas devant prendre les choses en main avant l'arrivée de Bellamy, c'est que se doit être important. En enfilant son pantalon, le chef autoproclamé des 100 - les acclamations d'une bande d'adolescents perdus au milieu de la forêt est une forme de scrutin qui laisse à désirer - a finalement ressenti l'urgence, peut être moins face à la situation qu'à cause du froid. L'hiver arrive, c'est une certitude, et si il est déjà si pressé d'enfiler son manteau alors que la neige ne tombe pas encore, alors il a de quoi douter de l'efficacité de son vêtement quand les températures tomberont au plus bas.

Pas le temps de s'interroger sur la météo, Bellamy est fin près et Miller l'entraine à sa suite. Même s'il le savait déjà, il constate qu'il est anormalement tôt pour qu'on soit venu le secouer dans sa tente. Le ciel est encore nimbé de rose et la lune n'a pas totalement disparue derrière le fin manteau nuageux qui se lève déjà à l'ouest. La journée va être froide et venteuse. Un bref coup d'œil autour de lui lui fait comprendre qu'à cette heure, le camp est remarquablement calme et tranquille. Lui qui le voit toujours grouillant d'activités, semblable à une fourmilière dans laquelle s'affairent des milliers d'ouvrières infatigables s'accommode bien de cette ambiance sereine. « Ce serait toujours comme ça sans ces putains de terriens » se dit-il en suivant Miller qui a pris la tête.

C'était avant d'arriver devant le vaisseau.

Le calme apparent prend une toute autre tournure quand il se retrouve derrière une marée humaine amassée autour de l'engin. Pas un bruit, pas une voix qui ne s'élève, tout le monde semble attendre quelque chose en gesticulant nerveusement. Il repère une fille qui danse d'un pied sur l'autre, comme sous le coup d'une envie pressante qu'il faut pourtant maîtriser. Un autre gamin dont il a oublié le nom se ronge les ongles avec anxiété à côté d'un type qui joue des coudes pour mieux voir la porte du vaisseau.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » se dit Bellamy.

Pas le temps de poser la question que Miller leur taille une brèche au milieu de l'attroupement pour rejoindre leur pseudo centre médical. Le cerveau de Bellamy fuse. Les autres habitants de l'Arc sont arrivés ? L'épidémie s'est réveillée ? Anya est venue négocier la trêve ? Non, cette dernière solution est la moins crédible de toutes. Elle veut leur mort depuis l'explosion du pont, et la petite escapade de Finn et Clark n'a rien arrangé. Pourtant il pensait avoir du temps, le terrien qui s'est entiché d'Octavia leur a dit qu'ils annulaient finalement leur attaque, qu'ils regroupaient des forces à l'ouest pour être sur de les anéantir une bonne fois pour toute. Et encore selon le terrien ils vont attendre que l'hiver ait fait son œuvre avant cela. Pourquoi gaspiller de l'énergie à les attaquer quand ils peuvent simplement attendre et leur mettre suffisamment de pression pour qu'ils ne quittent plus leur camp. Le froid et la faim auront fait le gros du travail quand ils se décideront à lancer un siège, décimant surement la moitié des 86 encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Les questions quotidiennes refont surface quand Bellamy parvient enfin à s'extraire de la foule. Elles sont si habituelles qu'elles traversent sont esprit en un éclair à présent. Où elles sont peut être si profondément encrées en lui désormais qu'il ne s'attarde plus dessus. On leur avait dit qu'il pourrait peut être mourir à peine le pied posé à la surface de la terre. Mais on ne leur avait jamais dit que chaque jour serait fait de la peur de mourir, dans une heure, le lendemain ou même dans une semaine. Que chaque jour serait une bataille pour vivre avec ce poids, que chaque pas avant serait une occasion de plus de passer l'arme à gauche et qu'en définitif cette terre, leur terre, la Terre, ne veut peut être pas d'eux.

_Je suis venu rencontrer le chef de Ceux Qui Sont Tombés du Ciel._

En entrant dans le vaisseau, Bellamy retrouve le cercle habituel. Eux, comme lui, sont ceux qui ont le droit de décider, car bien qu'il le regrette parfois, Bellamy Blake ne peut pas tout décider tout seul. Clark a son mot à dire parce qu'elle a su prouver que ses arguments sont valables et parce qu'elle est la seule capable de sauver la vie de l'un d'entre eux en cas de blessure grave. Clark écoute l'avis de Finn, même si ça ne plait pas à Bellamy, ce qui lui donne le droit d'être là. Raven a surement beaucoup de qualités, mais la seule qu'il retient d'elle c'est qu'elle peut fabriquer bombes et munitions sans poser trop de questions et sans s'émouvoir de l'utilisation qu'on en fait. Monty peut les nourrir avec des graines et des plantes quand la viande vient à manquer et en cas d'erreur de sa part, on s'en sort simplement avec l'impression de se réveiller d'un bad trip. Jasper s'est montré capable de tirer dans un pot rempli de poudre pour faire exploser un pont, ce qui constitue pour Bellamy un bon argument à sa présence. Quant à Octavie…. C'est sa sœur, et même si pour lui ce n'est pas un justificatif de taille, elle fait valoir ce droit naturel avec une persévérance qu'il pourrait trouver touchante si elle n'avait pas tendance à se foutre dans la merde en sautant à pieds joints. Avec Miller, la bande est au complet. Peut être que la dehors, dans cette masse d'individus obnubilée par ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, se trouve des personnes qui auraient une utilité bienvenue dans le cercle des décideurs, mais aucun d'eux n'a été livré avec une fiche technique intitulée « Listes des capacités utiles en cas d'atterrissage critique sur Terre. Option : mode survie en terrain hostile et mode guerre avec d'improbables survivants de la Bombe. » Non, Bellamy Blake n'a pas la chance de pouvoir avoir recours à un casting, il doit attendre qu'une situation lui fasse voir les capacités d'une personne et même si ces situations périlleuses ne manquent pas, il s'attarde rarement sur ce genre de détail.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui il doit bien s'attarder sur un détail. Qui est ce type assis au milieu du vaisseau ?


	2. L'homme assis par terre

_**« L'homme assis par terre »**_

_Tu es donc le chef de Ceux qui Sont Tombés du Ciel ?_

Bellamy aurait dû être flatté qu'un étranger le reconnaissance instinctivement comme le chef de cette bande, mais non. L'homme assis devant lui est trop énigmatique, son expression trop impassible pour lui laisser ce luxe. Est-ce une bonne chose ? Que va-t-il faire maintenant ?

Son apparence n'a rien de connu. Il ne ressemble pas aux terriens qu'il a déjà vu, ses vêtements ne ressemblent pas à des vêtements mais d'avantage à des peaux de bête, de la laine grossière ou du cuir informe. Contrairement aux terriens, il porte les cheveux longs, nattés de façon complexe, parsemés de bague de métal autour de quelques grosses mèches nouées sur l'arrière de sa tête. Son visage est tatoué de quelques points et bien que Bellamy leur devine un sens caché et bien précis, il ne peut se figurer lequel. Cet homme est dangereux, cela ne fait aucun doute, sinon pourquoi serait-il aussi calme alors qu'il est entouré d'hommes armés ?

Devinant sans doute ses pensées, l'homme fixe Bellamy du regard avant de parler à nouveau, toujours d'une voix calme, grave, qui ne trahit rien de ce qu'il a dans la tête.

« Toi et ton clan n'avez rien à craindre de moi, Homme du Ciel.

-On verra ça… Si tu ne viens pas nous tuer, Homme Qui se Faufile dans Notre Camp, alors qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Pendant un bref instant, un pincement très léger de sa bouche a montré que l'homme avait peu apprécié la singerie, mais son visage est redevenu presque aussitôt un masque indéchiffrable et Bellamy en vient à douter de ce qu'il a cru lire en lui.

-Pardonne mes manières Homme du Ciel, mais pendant que toi et les tiens viviez parmi les étoiles, les façons des hommes ont changées.

Bellamy est pris de court, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir s'excuser, et il ne sait pas s'il doit prendre ses paroles pour de la sincérité. Un visage qui ne trahit rien n'est pas fiable. A côté de lui, les autres commencent à s'agiter nerveusement. Dehors, la foule d'abord silencieuse commence à produire un bourdonnement d'interrogations prononcées à demis mots. Il est temps que Bellamy reprenne la situation en main.

-Miller, Jasper, vous restez là et vous ne le quittez pas des yeux. Finn, va disperser les autres, remets les au travail. Prends Raven avec toi. Clarke et Monty avec moi.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme, Bellamy quitte le vaisseau. Les autres ont obéit promptement, surement pas par réel obéissance, surtout pour Finn, mais plutôt pour fuir cette situation pesante. Dehors, la foule est encore massée aux pieds de l'engin, et les paroles d'encouragement de Raven et Spacewalker pour les inciter à reprendre leurs tâches habituelles n'ont que peu d'effets. Certains tentent d'apercevoir l'intrus, d'autres pressent Monty et Clarke de questions, beaucoup restent tout simplement là, silencieux, visiblement inquiets.

Voyant que Finn et Raven n'arriveront pas à ramener le calme parmi les 100, Bellamy hausse le ton : « Retournez au boulot. L'eau ne va pas venir toute seule dans les citernes. Le mur à besoin d'être consolidé à certains endroits et vous ne mangerez rien ce soir si vous restez plantés là à attendre. »

La foule hésite, on jette encore quelques regards vers le vaisseau, on avance péniblement et sans grande conviction vers les lieux de travail.

« Maintenant ! » crie Bellamy à présent excédé par leur excès de curiosité. Une fois certain que sa petite séance d'autoritarisme fonctionne, le leader des 100 fonce vers sa tente sans avoir besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Clarke et Monty sont sur ses talons. En avançant, il tourne un regard inquiet vers le mur d'enceinte. Le poste des sentinelles est haut, les nuits sont excessivement claires en ce moment et la lune était pleine hier. Alors comment a-t-il réussi à tromper la vigilance des gardes et dans quel but ? Pourquoi avoir risqué de se faire trouer la peau pour venir s'assoir tranquillement dans le vaisseau en attendant d'être découvert ? Tout cela n'a pas le moindre sens, et Bellamy est un pragmatique, il n'aime pas les choses qui n'ont pas de sens. Il n'a jamais aimé les règles ou les lois, mais l'assurance d'une douzaine de fusils chargés dispersés aux coins du camp était pour lui une assurance suffisante pour dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Il s'est trompé, encore. Il lui semble qu'il accumule les erreurs depuis leur arrivée sur terre. D'abord les bracelets, la radio, Charlotte, Murphy, Octavia et Clarke bien sur.

Il a besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle a à dire de tout cela. Il a des fois l'impression que lorsqu'elle s'adresse à lui, il communique avec la partie la plus censée de son cerveau, et cela lui fait du bien, lui remets les idées en ordre. Et même s'il agit souvent comme un gamin et la contredit par pur plaisir, il doit admettre que son avis est d'importance, qu'il est généralement censé et qu'il lui est bon de faire croire qu'il commande alors qu'elle prend les décisions. C'est comme ça.

« Monty, est-ce que c'est l'un des types que t'as vus quand on cherchait Clarke et Finn ? demande-t-il d'entrée de jeu à peine arrivée dans sa tente.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Tu ne crois pas ou tu es sur ? Insiste-t-il.

L'autre semble mal à l'aise. Monty n'aime pas avoir ce genre de responsabilités, Bellamy le sait, et quoiqu'il ait vu dans la forêt ce jour là, il sait bien qu'il n'aime pas se le rappeler.

Clarke vient poser sa main sur l'épaule de Monty, elle aussi sait bien tout cela. Alors elle intervient d'une voix plus douce et mesurée.

-C'est important Monty. Essaye de te rappeler.

Les épaules de Monty se relâchent. Pendant un moment, il semble lutter avec lui-même pour se confronter aux souvenirs de cette journée, puis il ferme les yeux et réfléchit quelques instants.

-Non. L'homme qui m'a assommé ressemblait à un garde de l'Arche.

-T'es sur ? demande Bellamy en essayant d'imiter le ton caressant de Clarke.

C'est quelque chose qu'il lui envie, sa capacité à être toujours bonne envers les autres, à les comprendre et à ne pas les brusquer. Lui est toujours dans l'urgence, il lui semble qu'il est souvent préférable de bousculer un peu les choses ou les gens, fut-ce un ami.

-Certain. Ce type là…. Il me fait plutôt penser à ces hommes du moyen âge habillé avec des peaux de chèvres…. Je suis sur de moi. Sur à 100%.

Bellamy hoche la tête. Monty a vraiment l'air sur de lui. D'un regard appuyé il lui fait comprendre qu'il peut sortir, qu'il a besoin de parler à Clarke seul à seul, de leader à leader. Le jeune homme ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et quitte les lieux aussi vite qu'il y est arrivé.

-Je n'aime pas ça, commence Clarke une fois qu'ils sont seuls.

Bellamy ne répond rien, il ne s'est pas ce qu'il attend, peut être qu'elle lui donne une piste, lui dise comment agir. Il y a des fois, comme aujourd'hui ou il aimerait faire partie de la mêlé, ne pas avoir à prendre les décisions, laisser à un autre le soin de prendre sur lui l'immoralité et l'inconfort que confère parfois cette place. Mais il ne peut pas. Il a scellé son destin quand ils sont arrivés sur Terre, quand il est devenu logiquement le plus à même de prendre les décisions parce qu'il était le plus vieux et le plus entrainé, le seul aussi, qui avait quelqu'un a protégé. Octavia. Il n'a rien dit à Octavia et elle est surement restée dans le vaisseau.

-Tu comptes lui parler ? lui demande Clarke en coupant ses réflexions inquiètes.

-J'ai le choix ?

-Te connaissant, je dirais que tu t'accordes toujours le choix… Tu pourrais très bien le tuer maintenant si tu le voulais. Qui viendrait t'en empêcher ?

-Pour t'avoir sur le dos comme une sangsue Princesse ? Non merci. Et puis pas avant de savoir comment il a franchi le mur et pourquoi.

-Donc tu comptes lui parler ?

-Encore une fois, est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Clarke esquisse un fin sourire. Elle aussi semble prendre plaisir à leur joute verbale régulière, et aujourd'hui, celle-ci à un goût de sérénité.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Princesse, je te laisserais lui faire la conversation quand j'en aurais fini avec lui.

Ils sortent. Dehors, une fine pluie semblable à une brume humide a nimbé le camp d'un fin tapis blanc. Le sol commence à geler, l'hiver se rapproche dangereusement. Les autres se sont remis à leurs tâches habituelles et même si la frénésie semble aujourd'hui moins légère, Bellamy est heureux de constater ce fugace retour à la normalité, même s'il n'est que de façade. Pourtant en voyant quelques visages préoccupés se tourner vers lui, il sait qu'il doit donner l'apparence de l'assurance et de la détermination. Il doit se montrer fort car c'est que l'on attend d'un leader. Les terriens, les nuages jaunes, leurs propres luttes internes ont déjà coutés la vie à 15 d'entre eux, alors il peut comprendre l'inquiétude qu'il lit sur les visages avec l'arrivée de cet homme énigmatique.

Arrivé dans le vaisseau, il n'est guère surpris de voir que Spacewalker est bien installé sur un siège à fouiller le sac du visiteur. Ce dernier n'a pas bougé, Miller le surveille du coin de l'œil, son arme en apparence au repos, mais Bellamy sait qu'il pourrait s'en saisir avant même que l'inconnu n'ait esquissé un mouvement. A sa grande surprise, Octavia n'est pas là, peut être l'ennui l'a-t-il poussé à se mettre de nouveau dans le pétrin, autre part. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, ou plutôt elle n'est plus la seule personne dont il doit se soucier aujourd'hui.

« Acceptes-tu de me parler Homme du ciel ? » lui demande l'homme avec la même expression sereine.

Bellamy regarde autour de lui, il ne veut pas avoir cette conversation devant trop de témoin. Pourtant il a en quelque sorte promis à Clarke qu'elle pourrait rester. Jasper et Miller sont l'assurance qu'en cas de problème les 100 resteraient maîtres de la situation. Quant à Finn, Bellamy sait que lui demander de sortir donnerait lieu à une discussion qui pourrait saper son autorité devant l'étranger et il ne peut se le permettre. Il va devoir se contenter de la situation telle qu'elle est et une question lui brûle les lèvres. « Comment es-tu rentré ? »

L'homme ne répond pas tout de suite, il semble attendre une autre question. Voyant que Bellamy n'ajoute rien l'homme lui répond d'une voix calme : « Il serait plus sage de demander « pourquoi », Homme du ciel. »

-Le « pourquoi » viendra plus tard. Pour l'instant je me contenterai du « comment ».

Une étrange lueur passe dans les yeux de l'inconnu, comme une fugace étincelle d'intérêt, ou d'amusement.

-Tu es un homme avisé Homme du Ciel. Mais je te rassure, tes frères gardiens ont fait leur devoir, aucun d'eux n'a quitté son poste. Je les ai longuement observé.

Bellamy commence à perdre patience, ce type joue avec ces nerfs. « Comment ? » répète-t-il d'un ton menaçant. L'homme n'en semble pas affecté, il parcourt Bellamy du regard, s'attarde sur son arme et continu son examen pendant encore un long moment.

« Tu sembles croire que cette arme venue d'un autre âge vous protègera de tout, toi et les tiens. Mais tes frères gardiens ne savent pas distinguer les ombres de la nuit les unes des autres. Même sous le soleil de midi, ils restent aveugles à ce qui les entoure. C'est ainsi que je suis entré, en devenant l'une de ces ombres que tes yeux et ceux des tiens ne savent pas reconnaitre. »

La remarque fait mouche mais Bellamy n'en montre rien. Cet homme est donc passé par la grande porte, à l'insu de quatorze vigies postées tout autour du camp. S'il le pouvait, Bellamy se laisserai aller à admirer cet homme et son talent, mais il n'en pas le droit, pas maintenant.

-Que veux-tu de nous ? demande-t-il pour ne pas perdre pied.

Enfin le visage de l'inconnu trahit une émotion. Du soulagement ?

-Je viens te proposer mon aide Homme du Ciel, la mienne et celle de mon clan.

-Et qu'est ce qui te dit que nous avons besoin d'aide ?

Encore une fois l'homme ne dit rien. Il semble réfléchir, longuement. Cherche-t-il à ne pas le froisser par ses futures paroles. Bellamy comprend que oui quand il parle de nouveau : « Je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir pénétrer dans ton clan sans être vu Homme du Ciel. Les autres qui le peuvent n'auront peut être pas des intentions aussi bonnes que les miennes »

Il se tait un moment, et puis reprend d'une voix encore plus douce qu'auparavant : « Toi et les tiens avez vécus les Jours Sombres dans votre cité dans les nuages, et même si vous semblez avoir conservé certaine connaissance de notre Terre Nourricière, vous n'en connaissez qu'une infime partie. Vous ignorez que les plantes qui pouvaient autrefois sauver la vie de nos ancêtres ce sont transformées en poisons avec le Chaos. Ou que celles qui n'avaient d'autre fonction que leur beauté sont devenues des remèdes. Vous ignorez tout ce que l'on peut tirer de l'animal que l'on chasse, de l'eau qui ruisselle sous nos pieds ou de la terre que nous foulons. » Il marque une nouvelle pose pour observer le visage de Bellamy. Et même si ce dernier tente de rester impassible devant ce discours, il sait qu'il ne peut cacher à l'inconnu l'écho que ces mots font résonnés en lui. Il ne peut réprimer son trouble. Il se sent tout à coup épuisé et las de continuer cette conversation. Mais l'homme reprend de plus bel, avec cette fois une expression pleine de pitié et un sourire doux sur le visage.

« L'hiver nous rattrapera bientôt Homme du Ciel, et comme les plantes, le Chaos l'a transformé en une force destructrice. Quand il s'est abattu on ne peut jamais dire quand il mettra fin à son règne. On a vu ici des hivers s'étaler sur le printemps, étouffer les bourgeons et figer les cours d'eau pendant ce qui pourrait sembler une année entière. Nous autres survivants du Chaos avons appris à le surmonter, à survivre malgré le froid extrême, le manque de gibier ou l'absence de récolte, mais toi et les tiens n'êtes pas de taille à l'affronter aujourd'hui. Les Hommes de l'Ouest que tu combats aujourd'hui sauront aussi y faire face, et quand il vous aura paralysé, toi et ton clan, ils profiteront du plus froid de l'hiver pour vous anéantir… C'est ce qu'ils ont fait à ceux qui vivaient ici avant vous. Un clan ami du mien qui vivait dans la quiétude de la forêt, acculé dans leur village sans pouvoir en sortir. Quand la faim et le froid a eu fini de tuer les plus faibles, la folie s'est emparé des plus forts qui se sont mis à manger leur mort, puis à se dévorer entre eux. Aujourd'hui ils hantent les galeries qui parcourent ces forêts à la recherche de viande humaine, terrorisants même ceux qui les avaient chassés. »

Clarke sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos à l'évocation des faucheurs, mais même si elle tenta de le cacher, l'homme sembla comprendre qu'elle en avait fait l'expérience.

« Voilà ce que je viens t'offrir Homme du Ciel, la possibilité de quitter cet endroit, atteindre avec moi les rivages du nord pour y établir ton clan avec l'aide du mien »

Bellamy est épuisé. L'homme lui en a trop dit, ou pas assez peut être, mais il est trop las pour entendre le reste ou répondre maintenant. Il a besoin de repos, de réfléchir, de digérer toutes ces informations. Son expérience lui a appris qu'il n'y a jamais rien sans contre partie, et la proposition de l'homme semble trop généreuse pour ne rien cacher de suspect et il n'est pas en état de marchander, il ignore même s'il en envie. Après tout, qui sait s'il ne serait pas capable, lui, Bellamy Blake de préparer les siens, son _clan_, comme dit l'inconnu, à l'arrivée de l'hiver ?

Sans un mot, Bellamy adresse un signe de tête à Clarke. Puis il se tourne vers l'homme le regarde longuement. Celui-ci le toise avec une sérénité qui l'exaspère.

Il se retourne, et quitte le vaisseau.


	3. Gordon

_**Gordon**_

C'est une heure à laquelle il devrait dormir ou assurer un tour de garde, pas une heure pour être debout, dehors à déambuler entre les tentes comme une ombre. Bellamy a le don de se surprendre lui-même aujourd'hui. Le type habillé comme un fermier de la préhistoire à une mauvaise influence sur lui. A cause de lui, peut être grâce à lui, il s'est fait une promesse : plus personne ne rentrera dans ce camp sans qu'il le sache, à son insu. Parole de Blake.

Il fait particulièrement froid ce soir, la température semble toujours plus basse et le vent est cinglant. Il attaque la chair malgré les épaisseurs de vêtement, il en mord chaque parcelle, le laissant rougi et marqué, tendu, fatigué de se battre pour se garder au chaud. Les terriens ont raisons, l'hiver aura leur peau aussi vite et aussi bien qu'une armée. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Bellamy se voit déjà à compter les jours, à tenir pour lui un petit carnet dans lequel il inscrira chaque soir que la nuit qu'il vit est toujours plus froide que la précédente, qu'à part la vision d'un soleil blanc qui ne réchauffe que la rétine, les jours ne diffèrent en rien. L'homme en haillons a raison. Ils ne sont pas prêts. Rien sur l'Arche ne les a préparés à un froid pareil. Las bas, il n'y a pas de saison, les jours s'écoulent dans la même température, le même climat métallique et artificiel, la même résignation d'une survie organisée méthodiquement. Ici, rien n'est méthodique, chaque jour n'est qu'une improvisation, une négation des efforts de la veille.

Bellamy s'arrête un moment devant le feu dont les dernières braises se meurent lentement. La chaleur qu'elles dégagent est faible, mais c'est déjà ça. Un léger halo rougeâtre s'étend encore péniblement sur le sol, faisant danser des ombres informes quand le vent se durcit. Le noir alentour paraît d'autant plus profond, infini, et pendant un moment, Bellamy s'y perd. Il repense à sa cellule sur l'Arche, à cette époque où il devait chaque jour faire attention à ce que sa sœur soit en sécurité. Bordel ce que c'était simple comparé à aujourd'hui ! Il n'y avait que sa mère, Octavia et lui, trois personnes dont il fallait prendre soin alors qu'ils sont quatre vingt quatre aujourd'hui. La seule chose à la quelle il devait penser, c'était obéir aux lois, ou au moins faire semblant d'y obéir. Aujourd'hui il doit constamment penser à demain, en sachant pertinemment que demain ne sera pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il doit penser à la nourriture, l'eau, les terriens, le camp, ce type dans le vaisseau, l'hiver qui arrive et surement d'autres choses qu'il oublie dans son triste bilan ou qu'il n'a pas encore expérimenté.

Les dernières braises du feu sont mortes dans un ultime rougeoiement à peine visible. Il ne dégage plus qu'une odeur de cendre froide et le noir s'est installé tout autour de lui. Les ténèbres l'ont avalé et plus aucune lumière n'existe pour le sortir de cette noirceur. Bellamy lève la tête. Le ciel est chargé de nuage. Une tempête s'annonce pour demain mais il ne préfère pas y penser. Il détourne la tête.

Machinalement et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se lève, marche vers le vaisseau. Il a besoin de parler à l'homme assis par Terre, besoin de s'épuiser à écouter tout ce qu'il lui reste à dire. Ce sera désagréable, chiant, mais il doit le faire, c'est lui le leader. Arrivée à l'intérieur, après un dernier regard à la silhouette de ses hommes qu'il devine à peine sur le mur d'enceinte, il rentre dans le vaisseau. Comme tout les soirs, ceux qui n'ont pas pu se faire une tente dorment là, blottis les uns contre les autres, essayant de se protéger du froid et du vent sous de minces couvertures improvisées. Leur situation n'est vraiment pas glorieuse.

L'homme est à l'étage, Jasper veille sur lui. C'est un brave gamin, il ne payait pas de mine les premiers jours, mais comme tous, il a appris à s'adapter, cet environnement hostile l'a rendu plus fort, surement pas meilleur, mais ici la seule règle qui prime c'est la loi du plus fort, et pour s'y adapter ils doivent apprendre à désapprendre ce qu'ils pensaient savoir à propos du Bien et du Mal. C'est comme ça. En montant à l'échelle en essayant de ne pas faire tinter le métal de son arme sur les montants en acier, il se souvient de ce qu'il a dit à Clarke. _Qui nous sommes, et ce que nous faisons pour survivre sont deux choses différentes. _Il mentait. Il le sait aujourd'hui. C'était un discours optimiste, désormais il sait que diriger c'est abandonner l'espoir de ne pas devenir le reflet de ses actions.

Bellamy s'engouffre dans la trappe. Une faible lumière éclair le fond de la pièce ou l'homme est assis. Contre le mur, la silhouette de Jasper se découpe sur la paroi qui a prit une teinte orangée. Il sursaute légèrement quand Bellamy se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Si l'ouverture de la trappe n'a pas suffi, c'est qu'il devait dormir profondément. Devant le regard plein de sous entendu du chef des 100 le jeune homme baisse la tête, honteux avant de s'agiter nerveusement et de lui faire un compte rendu sommaire de sa garde. Bellamy ne dit rien, le garçon lui fait de la peine, il n'est déjà pas coloré d'habitude, mais ce soir il est si blanc que Bellamy peut presque voir le mur éventré à travers sa peau translucide. « Va te coucher Jasper. Je prends le relais ». Le garçon baisse de nouveau la tête, penaud. Bellamy peut y lire de la culpabilité, de la honte et quelque chose d'autre qui lui rappelle Octavia quand elle était enfant et qui lui donne autant envie de lui en mettre une que de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre que la bêtise est pardonnée.

« Allez, Jasper, trouve toi de quoi manger et va te mettre au chaud. Tu l'as bien mérité ». Ces quelques mots suffisent à redonner des couleurs aux garçons. Bellamy réalise, en le voyant repartir visiblement ragaillardie que c'est une autre responsabilité qu'il doit aujourd'hui accepter : ses mots, ses décisions, ses faits et gestes ont une influence sur le moral de ceux qui lui ont offert leur confiance. Comme avec Octavia, il doit distribuer les bons et les mauvais points avec parcimonie et intelligence. Encore une chose dont il se serait bien passé. Mais c'est comme ça.

Après le départ de Jasper, Bellamy s'installe sur une caisse. Il dépose son arme près de lui et se passe une main lasse sur le visage. Le trou causé par l'explosion de la poudre, ultime cadeau empoisonné de Murphy laisse une plaie béante dans la carcasse du vaisseau. L'air s'y engouffre avec la vitesse d'une balle, il tourne à l'intérieur comme une épaisse bourrasque chargée de glace et vous laisse transi de froid. Bellamy resserre le col de son manteau et croise les bras, enfouissant ses mains sous ses aisselles pour tenter de les réchauffer.

« Ce n'est qu'un avant goût » lui dit l'homme qui l'a observé depuis son entrée. La fraîcheur du vent ne semble pas avoir d'effet sur lui, ou très peu, à peine s'est-il donné la peine de remonter son épais manteau sur ses épaules pour se protéger. Son visage est toujours aussi stoïque, et pourtant une sorte bienveillance s'en dégage, ou plutôt une sérénité communicative.

« Mon nom est Bellamy Blake, et je suis bien le chef de Ceux Qui Sont Tombés du Ciel, comme tu le dis ». En s'entendant prononcer ces mots, Bellamy se sent presque soulagé. Comme si toutes ses interrogations sur son rôle de chef ne voulaient plus rien dire. Il est le chef, il doit vivre avec, l'assumer.

« Ton peuple aurait-il un autre nom ? demande l'homme après avoir hocher gravement la tête en signe de respect.

-Pas que je sache… Nous sommes des hommes, des êtres humains. Nous venons de la Terre, mais je ne suis pas sur que nous soyons terriens.

-Autrefois, les hommes se réclamaient de leur territoire, il portait le nom de leur pays fièrement. On comptait des milliers de peuples, des centaines de races, des religions différentes, des dialectes, des langues et des accents innombrables. Aujourd'hui, nous somme trop peu, sans doute, pour être autre chose que des hommes… En cela, toi et moi sommes semblables Bellamy Blake. Il nous faut apprendre qui nous sommes à présent, quel nom nous pouvons nous donner à nous même.

-Ton clan n'a pas de nom ?

-Seulement celui que les autres nous donnent. Nous sommes le clan de la côte, comme ceux dont je t'ai parlé sont à mes yeux les Hommes de l'Ouest. »

La voix de l'homme est grave et mélodieuse, l'entendre parler a quelque chose d'apaisant. A sa grande surprise, Bellamy veut en entendre d'avantage, il veut écouter l'homme lui parler des siens, de cette Terre, son passé, ses secrets, son histoire. C'est la première fois qu'il réalise que ceux qui sont restés sur Terre ont surement plus souffert que ceux qui l'ont quitté, qu'ils ont autant de droit à la survie, si ce n'est plus, et qu'il est presque normal qu'ils aient vécus l'arrivée des 100 comme une menace. « Quel est ton nom ? » demande-t-il à l'homme. La question n'est peut être pas dans l'usage de celui qui est assis, car il le dévisage un moment.

« Gordon » répond-il en retrouvant son expression habituelle. Le froid semble s'être dissipé et Bellamy se détend un peu. Le silence qui plane est serein, chacun attendant avec patience que l'autre ne commence à parler. Quand Bellamy comprend que Gordon ne dira rien sans une petite invitation il réfléchit à la meilleure façon de le faire parler plus longuement. Il se dit au fond de lui que c'est pour recueillir des informations mais il ne peut se cacher à lui-même que cette conversation l'apaise et le tranquillise.

« Parle-moi de ton clan. Raconte-moi son histoire ». Encore une fois le visage de l'homme devient un masque indéchiffrable, et encore une fois, Bellamy se dit qu'il n'a peut être pas posé la bonne question. Gordon fixe ses yeux bruns sur lui. Le vent fait s'agiter ses longues mèches nattées et fait tinter les bagues en fer pincées dans ses cheveux. Pendant un moment, il semble réfléchir à la meilleur façon de commencer son histoire, son visage se détend, son regard se fait plus léger et se perd bientôt dans le lointain quand il commence à parler : « Mon clan est établi sur la côté qui borde le grand océan au nord est d'ici. Pour l'atteindre, il faut compter quelques semaines de marche. Le trajet peut être raccourci en naviguant sur le fleuve, mais la traversée est périlleuse quand l'hiver vient, la glace peut prendre le bateau en une nuit et te laisser sur la mauvaise rive, sans moyen de traverser sur des milles.

« Nous vivons de la chasse et de l'agriculture pendant les mois chauds et de la pêche à l'arrivée de l'hiver. Nous formons une grande communauté, près de mille personnes vivent dans mon village collé aux flancs de la montagne. Nos huttes nous abritent du froid, de la neige et de la pluie et nous préserve des trop fortes chaleurs. Nous vivons comme nos ancêtres le faisaient il y a très longtemps, notre vie est parfois dure, elle demande du travail, des efforts et parfois du courage, mais nous nous estimons chanceux. »

On sent de la fierté dans les yeux de Gordon mais aussi de la tristesse. Sans doute a-t-il hâte de retrouver son peuple. « Comment avez-vous survécu à la Guerre ? » Lui demande Bellamy curieux.

Cette fois Gordon ne se fait pas attendre, il a surement compris que son geôlier est passé maître dans l'art de poser les questions qui dérangent. « Nous nous sommes caché dans un grand abri, creusé peu de temps avant la catastrophe. Nos pères et nos mères y ont survécu pendant trois décennies avant que les provisions ne viennent à manquer. C'est alors que nous sommes sortis de notre abri et que d'autres nous ont aidé ». Avant que Bellamy ne lui pose la question, Gordon lui fait un signe de tête entendu pour lui montrer qu'il ne répondra pas plus avant.

Pourtant, après un silence pesant, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher d'insister : « Qui vous a aidé ?

-Tes usages sont différents des miens, Bellamy Blake, cela je peux le comprendre. Et je te répondrai si j'en avais le droit. Mais cette histoire appartient à d'autres, et je n'ai pas le droit de la partager avec toi sans leur accord… Je ne peux te dire que ce qui est connus de tous, même ici loin de leur région. Nous les appelons, les Silencieux. Ils vivent entre eux dans la montagne, dans une grotte connus d'eux seuls et de leurs ancêtres. Leurs contacts avec nous sont rares mais amicaux, et nous les craignons autant que nous les respectons.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cela, mon ami, dit-il après un long regard plein de sous entendu, tu le découvriras quand ils te rejoindront.

Bellamy le dévisage. D'un coup, il se sent pris au dépourvu, tombé dans un piège. L'homme lui conte de belles histoires, l'endort de sa voix douce pour mieux le tromper. Gordon ne scille pas, son expression sereine et tranquille ne l'a pas quitté, même devant les yeux furibonds de Bellamy. Que cache-t-il d'autre ? « Je ne peux te laisser seul avec les tiens alors que l'hiver arrive, chef de Ceux du Ciel. Mais il me faut rentrer chez moi et annoncer votre venue à mon chef. Je dois lui dire que je vous ai trouvé. Peut être n'ont-ils pas vu vos lumières dans le ciel.

-Je croyais que ton peuple voulait nous aider ? demande Bellamy d'une voix dur en se levant.

-C'est le cas.

-Tu viens de dire qu'ils ne savent rien de nous… Tes pirouettes me fatiguent ! Réponds-moi maintenant et parle de façon claire. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es là et comment tu nous a trouvé !

-J'ai suivi vos lumières aveuglantes homme du Ciel et je vous ai trouvé. Mais je n'étais pas parti pour cela. J'étais à la recherche d'un arbre particulier, qui ne pousse que dans ces environs. Sa fleur est un puissant remède, et le guérisseur de mon clan en a grand besoin. C'est alors que je vous ai vu, tomber du ciel au milieu des flammes. J'ai tout de suite su qui vous étiez, et pourquoi vous étiez ici. Les anciens de mon village nous racontent depuis longtemps que ceux qui avaient un jour trouvé refuge dans les nuages reviendraient sur notre terre, et que ce jour là, il serait de notre devoir de leur venir en aide, de leur apprendre à survivre ici. Car vois-tu, homme du ciel, chaque vie d'homme est importante quand aussi peu ont subsisté.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous emmené avec toi dans ce cas ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir rejoindre ton peuple sans nous ?

-Un homme seul peut se faufiler à travers les lignes des Hommes de l'Ouest mais pas tout un clan. Il serait trop dangereux de vous faire quitter votre camp sans une escorte adaptée. C'est cela que je vais chercher auprès des miens.

Le discours de l'homme a eu sont effet. La colère de Bellamy s'est dissipée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et le froid l'assaille de plus bel. Comme cet après midi, il se sent las de cette conversation, fatigué des manières de Gordon, abattu d'être ainsi malmené. On lui offre à la fois tout et rien. La promesse d'un secours proche et la crainte d'être à nouveau livré à eux-mêmes. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui l'énerve le plus. Encore une fois, quelqu'un doute de lui, de sa capacité à préparer les 100 à l'arrivée de l'hiver, sa capacité à affronter les terriens. On le traite comme un enfant, tout en lui concédant le titre de chef. Bellamy ne veut pas de cette aide, il n'en veut plus. Il ne veut pas se retrouver sous la protection d'un peuple dont il ne connait rien, dont les hommes sont si secrets et manipulateurs. « Tu n'auras qu'à partir demain, retrouver ton clan, et y rester. On se débrouillera seuls, comme on l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant ».

Un voile de pitié passe sur le visage de Gordon, bientôt balayé par une volonté farouche. « C'est trop tard, Homme du Ciel. J'ai déjà appelé à toi les Silencieux. L'un d'entre eux arrivera bientôt. Il prendra soin des tiens et vous enseignera les secrets de cette terre quand je serais parti.

-Alors rappelle-le ! lui lance Bellamy hors de lui.

-Je ne peux défaire le chemin que j'ai tracé derrière moi. Il le suivra et te trouvera. C'est une aide dont tu ne peux te passer. » Devant le visage bouillonnant de Bellamy le ton de l'homme se fait caressant : « Mes ancêtres aussi ont tardé à accepter de l'aide, et nombres d'entre eux en sont morts. Toi et les tiens avez déjà connu beaucoup de souffrances, et même si je reconnais en toi l'étoffe d'un grand chef, tu dois accepter l'aide de ceux qui ont appris à survivre. Après, tu seras libre de t'établir ou tu veux. Ma région est vaste et pacifique, et elle sera plus propice à votre survie que cette forêt maudite. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne veux que vous venir en aide. Et crois-moi également quand je te dis que je ne remets pas en cause tes capacités de chef. »

La voix de l'homme se voulait douce, mais une certaine forme d'autorité s'en dégage. Et même si cela déplait à Bellamy, il sait encore une fois que l'autre a raison.

-Quand viendra-t-il ? demande-t-il d'une voix morte, épuisée.

-Je ne saurais te le dire précisément. Comme je ne peux te dire ce que tu attends. Sache simplement que sous les traits d'un ami se cache parfois la pire menace, et que le plus féroce des ennemis peut s'avérer l'allier le plus fidèle.

Il ne dira rien de plus. Son visage se ferme déjà comme un masque impénétrable, et Bellamy est trop fatigué pour insister. Encore une fois, l'homme lui a donné matière à réfléchir. Demain, il faudra qu'il parle de tout ça à Clarke et aux autres. Il ne peut pas tout décider seul, sans les consulter.

Il n'est pas vraiment leur chef.


End file.
